


Anything For You

by Im_Here_And_My_Ships_Are_Queer



Series: What If You Stayed? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Here_And_My_Ships_Are_Queer/pseuds/Im_Here_And_My_Ships_Are_Queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy realizes that Harry has to be dating someone so he demands to meet them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

Harry had been ‘talking to’ (going on dates with but not really sure it  
counted as dating) Draco for two weeks when Teddy stopped him on the way  
out the door and said, “Dad, when do I get to meet the girl you’re dating?”

Without missing a beat, Harry responded with “I don’t know what you’re  
talking about, Teddy. You know I don’t date people.” Teddy didn’t buy it.  
He raised his eyebrow and set his face the same way Remus did when he  
caught Harry out in the halls of Hogwarts in the middle of the night and  
didn’t believe whatever story Harry tried to cover up with. “Oh yeah? Then  
why is the house clean? Where do you keep going when you leave? Why did you  
tell Grandma to drop me off on Tuesday instead of Monday? I’m not stupid,  
you’re either dating someone or you got a job that you don’t want me to  
know about. But it’s not that one cuz you said that if you got a job, you’d  
tell me all about it. So, when do I get to meet her?”

Harry sighed, this kid is way too smart for his own good, “Okay, fine. Yes.  
I started dating someone. But it’s a boy, not a girl. You can meet him  
later tonight, okay?” The nine year old seemed to pause for a moment,  
storing the information that his dad (Who wasn’t really his dad but was  
close enough) dated guys, before he nodded and replied with “Pinky promise  
I’ll meet him tonight?” and held out his pinky finger, waiting. Harry  
chuckled, but pinky promised none the less. He kissed Teddy on the forehead  
and told him to be good for the house elf before leaving. Teddy was always  
good for Dinky when Harry had to go anywhere.

-o0o-

Draco could tell Harry was nervous the moment that they met at the  
restaurant. It was adorable but it worried Draco. After the raven haired  
man didn’t say anything about it for the first half of dinner, Draco  
decided to just ask, “Harry, are you alright? You’ve seemed very nervous  
since we got here.”

Harry took a sip of his drink before quickly saying, “Teddy wants to meet you and he made me promise that he could meet you tonight and he knows that you aren’t a girl but he doesn’t know that you’re Draco Malfoy and I’ve mentioned you to him a few times before but not since we started dating and I don’t know how he’s going to respond and I didn’t just want to force you to meet him if you didn’t want to and I’m just really bad at this.”

“Calm down, I would love to meet your son, love. And I think that you’re adorable.” He leaned over and kissed Harry on the nose. Harry visibly calmed down after that.  
~~~  
Once they were right outside of Harry’s home, Harry realized that he didn’t know what Teddy would look like once he opened the door. He’d gotten pretty good at controlling his features and morphing when he wanted to. 

“Stop worrying Harry. I’ve wanted to meet Teddy since I heard about him.”  
“It’s not that. It’s just that Teddy could look like anything right now. He could try to imitate what you look like, he could try to look like me, he could look like anyone. One time he mimicked George really well and we had to explain what happened to Fred when he could not get George to stop crying.”  
Draco held his hand, “Then let’s go see.”

As soon as the door was open, Draco could hear a child yell “You’re home! Did you bring your boyfriend with you?” and saw a kid run into Harry’s arms. 

They stopped hugging and Harry pointed to Draco while saying, “Teddy, this is Draco. Draco, Teddy.” before going inside to check on Dinky and see how her night went.

Teddy grabbed Draco’s hand and led him to sit on the couch while saying, “Draco Malfoy? My dad has had a huge crush on you for a long time. I’m glad you two are together. Dad wasn’t too good before he started dating you.” 

Yeah, believe me. I know just how bad he was doing.

The whole time Teddy was talking, his hair was turning lighter and lighter until it was the same color as Draco’s. Once Draco stopped staring at the kids hair, he noticed that his face had changed to look very similar to Harry’s. Draco couldn’t help but chuckle and say, “I’m glad your dad and I are together too. And … I might have had a crush on him too so it’s okay.”

The child’s entire face lit up, “Really? You had a crush on my dad? So you guys both like each other a whole lot? ...are you gonna marry him?”

Harry came back into the room at that moment saying “Okay! I think that Draco has to go home now and he can come back tomorrow. It’s getting very late.”

Teddy looked between the two before saying “Why not just let him sleep here? If he’s coming back tomorrow? He can sleep in your room.” like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“What do you say? Wanna stay the night?”  
“I would love to.”


End file.
